Don't Keep Me Waiting Too Long
by redeyebrows77
Summary: This is my first story! It is a KakashiXOC, and ItachiXOC for the first part. Weekly Update. :X
1. Introduction

_**Don't Keep Me Waiting Too Long.**_

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Naruto characters, go find Masashi Kishimoto if you want them. The only character I own is Fukiko Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Hello there! This is my first story so I guess I should give ya some background info! Basically, this story follows the life of a girl named Fukiko Namikaze ( Namikaze, Namikaze, ring some bells? ;D ). And through all these incidents, this dense girl will fall in love with our one and only Kakashi Hatake! This is a KakashiXOC fanfiction.<p>

Without further adieu, here's the introduction(:

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

Fukiko Namikaze looked at her amazingly awesome boyfriend Kakashi Hatake and her two dimples popped out. How far did they go to be able to reach this stage? How long had she been so dense to not realise the feelings he had for her? How long did she make Kakashi wait and suffer while she was just so hung up about Itachi?

_Fukiko was the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. She was 4 years older than her brother, Naruto Uzumaki. In that short span of 4 years, she had already developed a close bond with her parents as she was the centre of attraction in the home of the Namikaze. _

_Fukiko had Kushina's red hair and Minato's blue eyes. Whilst Naruto was more like Kushina, Fukiko's personality was more like her father's, calm, collected and perceptive. Unlike Naruto, she appeared to be a very mature ninja who understood how the Shinobi World worked. During the 4 years before her parents were gone, Minato had taught her the Thunder Flying God Technique and Kushina had given her books on Medical Ninjutsu in high hopes that she would become a successful and useful ninja to Konoha._

_Fukiko was present when Kushina was going to give birth to Naruto. Despite Kushina giving a firm NO, Minato gave in to her beloved daughter's pleas on seeing her baby brother. If only he knew the danger it poised to Fukiko, if only he knew how it would change her life, if only he knew how much hatred was installed into her... when Madara came._

* * *

><p>Short, I know. I will definitely appreciate it if you guys could review it for me! Constructive criticism is allowed and most certainly appreciated too! Thanks and I would be uploading the first chapter soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 : Approachment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, go get them from Masashi Kishimoto if you want them. The only character I own is Fukiko Namikaze.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I got this out so quickly! I guess I couldn't wait and I had way too much time on my hands since tests are over and all. Sorry if it bothers you that the words are all in italics. I like it that way, you can tell me in your review that you dislike it though! Shouldn't keep you guys waiting anymore, without further adieu, here's Chapter 1: Approachment<em>!<br>_

* * *

><p><em>After Minato and Kushina vanished from her life, 4-year old Fukiko sought solace in training her skills. She took it as a way to vent all her anger and stres, not forgetting the sorrow and hatred that had filled her heart ever since THAT happened. <em>

_Admist all that, she didn't know that someone had been watching her, someone Minato had entrusted to take care of her when he would sacrifice his life for the village. Someone who would later fall in love with her. That man was none another than Kakashi Hatake. _

_After four years of watching her train, he finally mustered enough courage to approach the 8-year old and tell her about his mission from her father. However, he was beaten to it by Itachi Uchiha. You see, Itachi had been keeping an eye on her as he found her to be rather interesting, he thought that Fukiko was a child prodigy, on that came only once in every few generations. She seemed to be one who could pick up skills rather easily and naturally, it was due to the weekly intense training Minato had given her when he was still around. Because, by now she was already proficient in her medical ninjutsu, learned what her chakra nature was and she had a gift of being able to extract chakra from a ninja's chakra network. To add, she also had the gift of being able to sense the number of ninja in the surrounding area by placing her finger onto the ground, just like the Nidaime Hokage and her father._

_Itachi knocked on the door of the Namikaze's and waited patiently for an answer. After what seemed like hours, Fukiko's voice came, " You still there?". He then replied with another knock._

"_Yeah? What do you want?" Fukiko finally opened the door._

_Her hair was messy and wet, her eyes were surrounded by shadows and were a little damp. _

"_Hi, I believe we haven't met before. I'm Itachi Uchiha and I'm here today to make a proposition." _

_Fukiko studied him for awhile and finally obliged. She offered him a seat at the table and served him a cup of hot tea._

"_Get to the point, and you can skip the part about how you have been watching me train for the past year. I'm a sensory ninja."_

"_Well Fukiko, it appears my skills as a ninja definitely needs room for improvement. Listen, I want you to be my partner for ANBU missions. Before you say anything, yes, I have considered before an Uchiha to be my partner but that's not going to work out, therefore, I'm asking you, a top-notch ninja to be my comrade on missions we go on. What do you say?"_

* * *

><p>Well, what do YOU say? Like it, love it, hate it, dislike it? Tell me the points I need to improve on and please review! As mentioned before, constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!(:<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 2: The Answer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, go get them from Masashi Kishimoto if you want them. The only character I own is Fukiko Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm so sorry for the sudden freeze of the writing. I know is said it would be a weekly update! *bows head and apologizes* ):I was trying to study for my finals but my conscience got the better of me and I finally did the second chapter. I'm really really really sorry!<p>

Anywho, without further adieu, Chapter 2! :)

* * *

><p>"So, what do you say?" Itachi repeated.<p>

"No." Fukiko replied.

"And your reason?"

"I said no and I mean no, now get out of here I'm busy." Fukiko looked away, obviously trying to avoid the question. In fact, deep down in her heart she knew the reason why she wouldn't accept such an offer.-_He was an Uchiha, Madara was an Uchiha too. _

Itachi knew this was coming, he already saw through her that she was the type who couldn't trust people easily.

"No, I'm staying here till I get an answer." He firmly stated.

"Argh hell, why are all you Uchihas so obnoxious!"Fukiko could sense her immaturity kicking up.

"Oh. So have you met a true Uchiha?" Itachi questioned, a little taken aback by her answer.

"Get out, I don't want to say anything to someone whom I just met."

_And so, Itachi left, but that was not the end of it._

* * *

><p>"Heck, the Uchiha's a wimp. I told him to get out and he just did. Lacks determination, weak. And he's just one year older than me."<p>

_Oh how wrong Itachi proved her to be, well, except for the age part at least. _

Itachi returned two days later, repeating the same question to her.

"What are you doing here. Didn't I give you my answer already?" She yelled coldly.

"There's no need to shout. I'm here again to give you my reason for asking you to aid me in the ANBU, in exchange, you tell me why you harbor such dislikeness to the Uchihas. Fair deal?" Itachi replied calmly.

_A long awkward pause..._

_"_Deal." she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm done with my story. Your turn." Itachi proceeded.<p>

Fukiko started by talking about Tobi or rather, Madara and told him everything she saw. _She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this guy. Itachi Uchiha... Maybe he would be the one who would bring her out from the dark, into the light._

When she was done, she realized that Itachi was pretty emotionless. Through all these talk, he remained calm and had no reaction even though she was talking about one of his clan members.

"Madara...huh. That guy was said to be someone who founded this village together with the First Hokage. Logically speaking, he should have been dead by now, but..."

"But...?" Fukiko enquired.

"No, its nothing. About the job.." Itachi tried.

"Give me 3 days. I'll think it through." Fukiko smiled replying. _It had been a long time since she had smiled, and she didn't know why she was smiling as well._

_"_I look forward to a favourable answer." Itachi nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Days later, Fukiko stepped into the Third Hokage's office, requesting to speak with Itachi.<p>

"Oh Fukiko, its been a long time. How are you doing?" The Third Hokage asked warmly.

"I'm fine. I see the number of white strands on your hair has not reduced at all." She smirked in return.

"Oh, you're here. I thought you would've skipped town." a voice was heard.

"Itachi." The Hokage greeted the masked-man.

"Do I look the type? Unless you want me to change my mind about some stuff?" She raised her eyebrow.

"We'll have this outside." He nodded to the door.

* * *

><p>Lousy chapter i know. Please tell me where i need to change in your reviews! And I'm sorry for making Itachi out of character! ): Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :)<p> 


End file.
